Bane Waters
Chapter 1 "Are you done yet?" Graycloud asked as his apprentice hovered over the river, taking shot laps at the clear water. Creekpaw lifted his head to reply, but so much water was collected in his cheeks he only mumbled through pursed lips. Graycloud, confused grumbled and waited for the apprentice to swallow. Creekpaw lifted his head, allowing the water to travel down his throat. "Yeah." He said, panting as he wiped the water away from his mouth with the back of his paw. Graycloud arched a brow, continuing to wait. "What?" Creekpaw asked, then noticing Graycloud's soft smile. "Why are you smiling?" Creekpaw didn't know whether to smile back or look concerned. Graycloud shook his head. "Oh, Creekpaw. Why do you think I'm smiling like this?" The gray-speckled tom asked in a leisurely voice. Creekpaw shook his head quickly. "No, Graycloud. I don't." Creekpaw began. "You hardly ever smile." Which was not a lie, Graycloud always seemed to have either a frown plastered to his face. Then, he figured it out. "You're mad, aren't you?" He concluded, lowering his ears. Graycloud, once again, shook his head- keeping the gay smile going. "I'm smiling, because I am disappointed. Creekpaw, you are constantly taking breaks. It's as if you're trying to avoid your training. Believe me, this does not make me happy." Creekpaw noticed the emphasis Graycloud added onto "happy" , and he took a step back so his paw was submerged in the icy river water. "Then, why are you smiling?" Creekpaw countered, sneering. Graycloud suddenly flared his nostrils and opened his mouth- exposing the rows of white teeth. His fur lifted, making him look more than twice his original size. "Oh, fishdung!" Creekpaw yelped out in alarm as Graycloud unsheathed his unusually long claws and slashed them against the wet earth. Graycloud stalked closer and closer, his lower jaw hanging open. Creekpaw clumsily splashed out of the water, yelping he felt the water drip off his toes and onto the shallow bank. Cats weren't meant to walk on water! Creekpaw climbed out of the waves, feeling the cold wind suddenly push back his cream fur. Graycloud was right at his tail tip, gaining speed as Creekpaw bounded forwards like a hare. The apprentice had his own advantage, he was small and fast. Graycloud was large. but strong. This was not an even battle, Creekpaw thought to himself. "I hope you've learned your lesson!" Graycloud called from behind the apprentice, who continued to barrel onwards. "I should be able to take breaks!" Creekpaw debated angrily as he lowered his head enough to charge beneath a fallen tree, resting atop of two, large stones. The bark brushed against the fur on his head, and he felt a quick sigh of relief escape his mouth. Maybe he could loose Graycloud, before things got deadly. Taking a small turn around a large oak, Creekpaw had a chance to catch his breath. The river was near, he could climb in and use it to hide his scent. ''It's brilliant! ''Creekpaw's eyes lit up as he trotted towards the water- freezing for a second as he heard Graycloud's hiss. He stepped into the water, feeling his nerves suddenly freeze. He bit his lip, hoping the water wasn't too cold. Creekpaw gulped up some air and slid into the water, gasping as it reached up to his neck. He paddled at the water with his strong paws, whimpering as he felt his toes go numb. "Creekpaw?" Graycloud's voice was softer now, and the usual gruff voice. "Creekpaw?" He called again, louder. Creekpaw looked down, he could see nothing but the dark water below him. "Creekpaw, come out this instant! We have to get back to the camp before it gets dark!" Creekpaw considered coming out, but Graycloud had just scared him half to death- so he stayed put, hidden in the reeds on the other side of the river. Creekpaw pushed back some of the reeds, shivering as he watched his mentor press his pink nose to the ground, to catch a scent. Graycloud followed the curved trail around the tree, and towards the river's shore. He then stood to his full height, his lavender-grey eyes flashed. "Oh no." Graycloud began to search where the water began, growling as the water lapped at his paws. "Creekpaw!" Graycloud called out, sucking air into his lungs before shooting his head into the water- only to come up a second later, coughing. Another cat came to Graycloud's side. It was Soottail. "Graycloud!" She meowed, rushing towards the coughing tom and pressing her ear to his chest, calmingly licking his cheek. "Calm down, Graycloud. I'm here." Soottail meowed quietly, leading the tom away from the river. "You're getting old, Graycloud. It isn't good for you to be out here in this weather. Nay, it's not good for any of us to be out here." "Creekpaw's still out here, Soottail." Graycloud muttered bleakly. Soottail gasped. "Where?" Graycloud lowered his head. "I don't know where he could be. And I'm the one to blame." He sighed. "You're not, Graycloud. I'm sure he will come home as soon as his appitite grows again." Soottail said reassuringly as she lead the tom back the way she'd came. Chapter 2 Creekpaw gasped for air as he lifted his body out of the water, only heaving himself up with his forepaws. His back was numb, what he thought- frozen. His legs had been dangling in the cold water for over a sun cycle now, and the shadows had gotten shorter. Creekpaw sat on the other side, looking at the shore he'd swam in through. Maybe it was time to go home. Soottail's words had turned into action, and his stomach churned as he yearned for some fresh prey. "Well, best get back to the camp." He mumbled to himself, licking his lips. He buckled his forepaws and struggled to lift himself up, only to collapse again. All the energy had drained out of him, and he lay on the cold ground- panting. ''What's going on? ''He asked himself, grunting as he attempted to get up again. The same result. Creekpaw looked at the water, thinking. "I know! I'll get into the water, and paddle home!" He said, knowing no one would respond. He inched towards the water, hoping his legs wouldn't fail him this time. The tom clumsily splashed into the water, realizing his immovable hind paws were dragging him down. "No!" Creekpaw yowled as the strong current began to push him along. He whirled his paws at the water, trying to reach the shore once again- but it was no use. The water shot him through the waves, which crashed at his face and made him splutter. Creekpaw scanned both sides of the river, hoping to see a cat. Any cat! He didn't care anymore! He wanted to be saved! Creekpaw whimpered as he saw large rocks- jagged ones grow closer and closer. "Oof!" Creekpaw let out a sudden cry of pain as he collided face-first into a large rock, and he tumbled out of the current. His lip felt like it was bleeding, so he poked his tongue around to catch the salty taste of blood. Nothing, but his jaw hurt like crazy. The current then caught him once again, and the helpless apprentice tumbled down the river. More rocks lined the waterway, and his only hope was to survive the several blows coming his way. Maybe he'd get lucky and drift out of the current again, but no. Creekpaw flailed his paws, smacking at the water in protest. The waves crashed at his small body, and he was pushed back and forth by rocks. Pain pulsed in his back, and he gathered enough strength to turn and look at a large gash which leaked with blood. Red stained his once snow-white fur, and the water made it sting worse then anything he'd ever experienced in his entire life. The rocks slowly began to disappear from the path. Now was the time! Creekpaw grunted as he struggled to swim- but arching his back made it feel like the wound was only tearing open further. "Help!" Creekpaw gargled, his green eyes flickered as he continued to travel down the river. The waves became calmer, and it was quiet. Using his little strength, he managed to guide himself towards the shore. As he approached, he felt the gravel scrape his legs. Wincing in pain, he waited to come to a complete stop so he could rest. A few seconds was all he needed, really. His stomach lurched, and he began to vomit up loads of water at a time- coughing as he did. He'd also spat up a water bug, and some broken twig. His stomach was emptier then before he'd marched out on his adventure, and his blood stained the white snow. His breaths became short, and he drifted into unconsciousness. ''Everything will be fine... ''He told himself. ''You'll wake up, and find it's all a big nightmare. You'll be home with Leafpaw and Quickstorm... '' All he wanted was to be snuggled up beside his sister and brother, was it such a hard wish to grant? Creekpaw panted, feeling his head throb and grow hot. Was this the end for him? He whimpered, wanting to fight against whatever was plaguing his life. He stayed still, his wounds freezing as cold air rushed past them. Would it be long before he got help? Chapter 3 "How much longer do we have to stay out here?" A meow echoed in Brackennose's tall ears. She turned to see her apprentice, Swanpaw trudging unhappily behind her- shoulders hunched and teeth bared. "Yeah." The tom trailing beside Swanpaw added. "It's late. We shouldn't have to be out this late." He grumbled. Brackennose knew exactly who he was, her son- Gorsepaw. "Now, both of you. I know we've been walking- but Mistystar wants us to make sure there are no cats trying to steal our prey again." Gorsepaw growled, bristling his fur. "Those pesky Windclan cats try so hard! But Riverclan fights like no cats have ever seen!" He boasted pridefully. Swanpaw rolled her eyes and trotted ahead a few tail lengths. "What?" Gorsepaw whined. "I'm right! You saw how we fought! With pride, and determination in our eyes. And Swanpaw would've gone to Starclan if I wasn't right beside her." Gorsepaw said cheekily as he brushed up to the white she-cat, who flinched away- sticking out her tongue. "If you didn't get in the way, I could've killed that warrior with one swipe!" Swanpaw countered, snapping her tail quickly across Gorsepaw's back. The tom snorted angrily and bore his teeth at the she-cat. However, she ignored his threat and continued to talk. "It was me against Ryeflower, one on one! She swiped at my face, but I dodged her no prob-" She was interrupted by Brackennose's harsh hiss. Bracklenose lowered to the ground, signalling for the two apprentices to do the same. "What?" Gorsepaw whispered frightfully. "What's going on?" "There." Brackenose drew one paw forwards and began to stalk forwards. "See?" She whispered to Swanpaw- who narrowed her eyes and tried to make out the figure that lay on the shore. "Brackennose, I think it's just a snowpile." Gorsepaw meowed quietly. Shaking her head, Brackennose moved closer, waiting for a sign that this was not snow. She curved her tail up, telling the two apprentices to stay back. She took a step closer, watching with wide eyes. The figure seemed to lift it's head, then dropping back down. "It's a cat." Brackennose meowed. "Or a cub of some sort." She assumed, looking at the two apprentices. Gorsepaw sprung up, charging towards the cat. "Gorsepaw, wait!" Brackennose yowled as quietly as she could- but the apprentice refused to listen. The sandy coloured tom began to shovel the snow away from the cat, sniffing it's fur. The tom cat opened a green eye- then shut it halfway. "Brackennose! Swanpaw!" The two she-cats walked up slowly, sitting beside the cat. Swanpaw pressed her nose against the cat's snow-white fur, gasping as she drew back. "He's freezing!" She exclaimed frightfully. "And there's blood all over him!" She added, scrunching her nose in disgust. "What happened to him?" She asked Brackennose, who stared down frightfully at the cat. Chapter 4 "What if he's a spy?" Gorsepaw narrowed his eyes. Brackennose looked down again. "He's injured, Gorsepaw. If he was a spy, he'd at least be a little older." She said wisely. Gorsepaw nodding slowly, a glare in his eyes. "There's no time to drag him all the way to the medicine cat's den. We'll do it here. Swanpaw, find some spiderwebs- if you can. Check the hollows of trees and bushes." Swanpaw puffed her chest- her eyes flickered with pride before she bounded off to find what she'd been assigned to find. "And, Gorsepaw. Find a warrior, or anycat you can find. I want to lift him back to the camp safely." Gorsepaw scrunched his nose. "Just carry him yourself." He said. "He's an apprentice. Not like he's a full grown warrior." He continued. "You're missing the point, dear." Brackennose hissed through clenched teeth as she leaned up, a whisker away from her son's muzzle. "Here. Look at his back." She reported. "It's bleeding. We don't know whether he's broken his spine or not." "At least he's alive." Gorsepaw countered. "What if he will spend the rest of his life crippled?" The bickering stopped as they turned to see Swanpaw rambling over with spiderwebs hanging from her mouth. With a loud rasp of her lips, she spat the spider webs down onto the cat's back. Creekpaw's eyes shot open, and he let out a cry of agony. "Oh no! I'm sorry!" Swanpaw meowed, her hackles bristled as she slowly covered the tom's eyes with his tail. "Did that hurt?" She asked in a soft voice. Creekpaw, too tired to reply simply nodded weakly. "A lot?" He nodded again. Was this the medicine cat? No. She didn't smell like herbs or flowers. "I'm sorry." Creekpaw flashed a small smile, wincing as Swanpaw gently patted down the web. "It's not enough, we need more." Brackennose announced. "There's not enough time, let's get him back to the camp!" Swanpaw cried back, pinning her ears against her head. "Gorsepaw, grab his scruff. I'll drape him over my back." She ducked down, waiting for Gorsepaw to lift up the apprentice. "Hang on, he's squirming too much." Gorsepaw meowed as he tried to grab ahold of Creekpaw's scruff, but the apprentice only inched away. "Hey! Stay still!" Gorsepaw barked, frustration causining him to bristle his sandy-brown fur. Just as he was about to lunge to attempt to grab Creekpaw's scruff- Brackennose snapped onto Gorsepaw's scruff and dragged him back a bit. "Hey!" Gorsepaw snapped. "I was doing fine!" "No, you weren't." Brackennose said coldly. "Now stand back." Gorsepaw growled back to the she-cat, but obeyed the order- backing up to where Swanpaw was standing. Brackennose sniffed Creekpaw's forehead. ''He's nervous. ''She thought, biting the inside of her cheek. "Hello." She purred. "H-Hi." Creekpaw managed to croak back. "What's your name?" Brackennose asked kindly. "C-Creekpaw." He responded. "What clan are you from?" "T-Thunderclan. W-Where a-am I n-now?" He asked fearfully. Swanpaw stepped up, looking down at the dizzy apprentice. "Why, you're on Riverclan territory. I'm Swanpaw, by the way. She's Brackennose and he's Gorsepaw." Gorsepaw slowly crowded up beside Swanpaw, who shuffled uncomfortably away. "How did you get here? I mean- cross the river. I thought Thundercats hunted for land prey. I didn't know they swam." "Swanpaw!" Brackennose whipped her tail at the she-cat's white fur. "'Thundercats' is not a nice term. We wouldn't like to be called 'Rivercats' , now would we?" Brackennose narrowed her eyes. "I suppose not. Sorry, Creekpaw." Creekpaw shrugged, his eyes closed again. "Oh! Brackennose!" She nudged the warrior with her shoulder. "Is he dying?" She asked, eyes wide. Brackennose shook her head. "Not yet. Let's hurry!" Chapter 5Category:Fanfiction The snow began to fall once again, and Creekpaw shivered. His hearing was muffled, but he could hear the Riverclan cats calling to each other. "Careful, Gorsepaw!" His eyes shot open as he felt the corners of his wound being stretched- and he let out a cry. "Sorry!" Gorsepaw winced. "I'm trying not to hurt him!" Creekpaw opened an eye to look at Gorsepaw."N-No, y-you d-didn't hurt m-me." He coughed, and Gorsepaw smiled back weakly. "Swanpaw!" The white she-cat bounded over. "What?" "Swanpaw, go find some warriors. Please." Brackennose's voice was cold and sharp. "It's too dark to follow the stars, and the clouds are blocking out Starclan. Tell them we are near the bend in the river." "Will do." Creekpaw felt snow burst up and smack at his pelt- and he shielded his ears by folding them back. Swanpaw galloped through the clearing, her eyes narrowed as she steered towards the camp. She passed the bare trees- using her long tail to steer away from the fallen branches and reedbeds. They were blurred, only streaks as she passed by ever so quickly. Her haunches extending and bunching with every leap. How much farther? She swivelled around the trees, gasping for air. Stopping again- she sniffed the air to make sure she was on the right scent. Yes. The smell of fresh-killed fish made her jaws water, making her want to reach the camp even faster. "Whoa!" She screeched as her paws splayed out from under her, and she went spiralling across a large patch of ice. Her life flashed before her eyes, and she could've sworn she'd went to Starclan and back. Her hackles bristled as she went spiralling more, and her head spun with her. "Stop! Stop!" She screeched again. Unsheathing her claws, she dug them into the frozen pool - stopping herself from the slide. Letting out a sigh of relief, she got to her paws, spreading her toes as she travelled across the ice. It was then two male warriors came towards her, sniffing her fur. "What happened?" One asked, his blue eyes and black-grey fur bristled. "Are you alright?" Asked the other. "Swiftstorm, Owlwing!" Swanpaw meowed frightfully, out of breath. "A Thunderclan.. apprentice! Injured.. river's bend!" She heaved. "What are you talking about, Swanpaw?" The black tom asked, unsheathing his claws. "What about Thunderclan?" "And the apprentice!" The other asked, pressing back his ears."Is there a Thunderclan cat on our territory?" He asked. Swanpaw nodded, trying to tell them why Creekpaw was on their territory. "He must be trying to steal our territory! And our prey!" The other replied, a flare in his eyes. "This must be stopped!" ''No! He needs your help! ''Swanpaw begged to say, but the shock from slipping on the ice and running across the bay faster than she'd ever gone before- all the energy was drained from her body. "Maybe he has a patrol. They're sending an apprentice because they are trying to sacrifice him! No way! Gather a patrol, Owlwing!" The black tom growled. Swanpaw finally cleared her throat and clawed at the tom's tail. "Swiftstorm! He's .. not here to ..attack us!" She explained, before taking more deep breaths. "Then what is he here to do?" Owlwing barked. "He's.. the one injured.. Owlwing!" The tom sneered, curling back his lip. "Why do we have to help him?" "Yes, why not get Thunderclan's blind medicine cat to make him all better and lick his wounds." Swiftstorm added, flaring his nostrils. "We are running low on herbs, according to Willowshine." He added. ''You cruel snakehearts! ''Swanpaw thought, anger causing her brow to crease. "If.. you don't help us.. it'll come and bite your tail." She added, remembering how the queens said that when she was a kit. Chapter 6 The two warriors were quick, dashing across the snow as fast as they could- leaving Swanpaw behind. "Do you see anycat?" Swiftstorm called as he barreled over a snow-coated rock. Owlwing shook his head, looking from side to side. "Not yet." He called back, flanking Swiftstorm as they met up again. "Wait!" The tom suddenly hulted, his hackles high. "There!" He yowled triumphantly as he spotted Brackennose and Gorsepaw dragging Creekpaw across the snow. "Brackennose!" Owlwing howled to the she-cat. Brackennose's amber gaze shot up as she looked to see the two warriors approaching. Ever so gently, she set down Creekpaw as Gorsepaw continued to lap at his cheek- making sure he was not unconscious. "Oh thank Starclan you're here!" She sighed, allowing a small smile. "We have an injured apprentice here, and we must get him to the camp at once." She straightened her back as she barked orders. "Can do." Swiftstorm puffed his muscular chest. He slowly trotted towards Creekpaw, nudging him with his nose. Creekpaw flinched, looking up at the doubled cat. "Hey. Some big wounds you got there, stranger." Swiftstorm sniffed. Creekpaw tried to build up some strength and nod. "Don't worry, we'll have you at the camp in two tail shakes." "If this snow keeps up, we're going to loose all visual." Gorsepaw added. "Right." Swiftstorm meowed back, his whiskers drooped. "Well, let's hurry then! Go, go!" He yowled, clutching onto Creekpaw's scruff- and Owlwing supporting the Creekpaw's abdomen. Gorsepaw and Brackennose stood on each side of the warriors, watching to make sure Creekpaw wouldn't slip off. Creekpaw gasped as he was llifted off the ground, surprised to find there was no pressure on his back anymore. "How'd he get so beaten up? Was he in a fight?" Owlwing questioned hastily. Brackennose shook her head. "I'm assuming he must've hit the jagged rocks in the river. One must've hurt his back." She meowed, which to Creekpaw- was extremely accurate. To him- it was all a blur. He only remembered the strong current, and loud waves. And the pain- that continued on. "Well, stop slacking!" Brackennose's harsh hiss startled him out of his painful memories.. Creekpaw could only hear low mumbles. The Riverclan cats were talking, but he could not make out what any of them were saying. He heard only snippets of the conversation Brackennose and Swiftstorm were having, and neither one sounded that happy. "You know Tallflower. She will refuse to help him." Swiftstorm said warily. "She's very much against aiding cats that are not Riverclan. Do you know why, Brackennose?" He meowed. Brackennose shrugged. "She's been through a lot. Her parents supplied her with biased information about the other three clans. I remember being in the nursery when she was arguing with Poppywhisker. Poppywhisker told her that Thunderclan, Shadowclan and Windclan were all villainous cats. The poor kit grew up believing that, and she's refused to help other clan cats ever since." "Have you noticed how she flinches away from the other medicine cats and deputies and leaders at the gatherings?" Gorsepaw curled back his lower lip. "Coward." "Don't say that, Gorsepaw." Brackennose growled. The trekking took quite a while, considering Owlwing had lost footing and slipped. Creekpaw had tumbled off- but Brackennose was quick to rescue him before he slid down the bank again. "Over here!" Swiftstorm meowed, shifting his weight to steer Owlwing, Gorsepaw and Brackennose into the camp- where Swanpaw stood, accompanied by a slender she-cat. "Tallflower!" There was relief in Owlwing's meow- and Creekpaw could feel the two warriors lowering him to the ground. He could see a brown-and-cream cat approaching, her pelt was covered in snow- and leaves clung to her muzzle. "We have an injured tom, he needs your help." Tallflower said something back in a low voice, but Creekpaw could not make it out. He then heard Gorsepaw let out a squawk of frustration- along with the others. "Come on! The code says you cannot neglect an injured kit!" Swiftstorm barked, and Creekpaw could smell the medicince cat's scent. "He's not a kit!" Tallflower argued. "You said he's an apprentice!" "Tallflower, this is truly unreasonable! You must help him anyways!" Owlwing protested, stopping for a moment. "Or we'll tell Littlestar." He said finally, and all the cats went silent. "You know exactly what will happen if we do." He added. Chapter 7 Creekpaw yelped to feel a sudden jolt of pain as the angered medicine cat dragged him by his scruff across the snow-covered camp. She seemed to be mumbling to herself, cursing and cussing. "What is the matter?" Asked Owlwing as he trotted up to her side. "Why are you like this?" "You know, Owlwing. Now let me heal him quickly. I don't want his scent lingering in my den." She grunted, Creekpaw wincing at her use of force. "Now, get him into that reed bed. I'll take a look at him." Owlwing nodded and dragged Creekpaw into a nearby den, letting Creekpaw rest on his stomach. "O-Owlwing?" Owlwing turned to look at the frightened apprentice. "What is it?" He whispered calmly. "W-Why is she mad? I-Is s-she m-mad at me?" He asked. Owlwing shook his head. ''Then what's she so mad about? ''He asked himself, biting his lip. ''Is it because I'm "wasting" her time? ''The she-cat was shovelling through herbs with her nose, sweeping the away with her front paws. "Found it." Tallflower's eyes gleamed as she picked up the stem of a ferny leaf, opening her mouth and shutting it to chew. She moved her jaw up and down quickly, so fast that Creekpaw could hear the leaves crushing between her teeth. She finally spat it out into her paw, her gaze hardening as she looked at Creekpaw. "Stay still. Please." Creekpaw obeyed and lay as flat and still as he could, waiting for her to do something. A burst of pain travelled through his back as Tallflower began to rub the leaf up and down his wound. "What are you using?" Owlwing asked, his eyes narrowed. Was Tallflower using a deadly herb? "It's chervil, fishbrain. And, why would I put it in my mouth if it was dangerous?" Owlwing opened his mouth to respond, but shook his head. "You look tense, that's how I could tell you were wondering." She added, chuckling. Creekpaw looked up to see Tallflower, looking up at Owlwing with a friendly sparkle in her eyes. "Alright! You're wound should be cleaned out. I don't have anything to stop the bleeding, though." Owlwing's faint smile instantly turned into a frown. "What?" "I don't have anything to stop the bleeding." Tallflower repeated. "You've got to be joking." Owlwing meowed as he began to shovel through the leaves neatly piled in the corner of Tallflower's den. "What am I looking for?" He asked impatiently. Creekpaw slowly got up- feeling the long shoots of pain that travelled down his back and neck. "Stay down." Owlwing barked and Creekpaw flopped onto the bed of reeds quickly. "Spiderwebs." Tallflower replied bitterly. "There's no use in looking. All the spiderwebs I had were used up. After that fight with Windclan. Those savage heathery cowards." She added, Owlwing rolled his eyes to her response. "S-Swanpaw h-has some left-over spider web. I-I saw her. S-She was carrying a whole ton of it." Tallflower looked towards Owlwing. "So, what are you just standing around for? Go find her, fishbrain!" She spat, shooing the warrior out with a dismissive flick of her tail. "And bring me all of it!" Creekpaw stiffened. Was this medicine cat always so demanding? Owlwing had leapt out of the den and went off to find the apprentice. Chapter 8 The evening was a blur, Tallflower managed to stop the bleeding- after a long argument with Brackennose, who entered not long after Owlwing did with Swanpaw's supply of spiderwebs. It all seemed like a wild dream- and he thought he'd wake up in the cramped apprentice den. He remembered the leak in the den- and the morning dew would bring him to an awful fright. He could hear Leafpaw- arguing about cleaning out the nests. He could hear Quickstorm barking out orders to his patrols. He opened an eye- scrunching his nose to realize the scent of stale river dappled the breeze. He woke up- looking to his back. Surely enough, he was lying on a reed bed- his wounds sealed tightly with spiderwebs. "It wasn't a dream." He breathed, looking to see familiars. A she-cat with stunning white fur sat outside, grooming herself. Was it Swanpaw? Ever so slowly, he inched out of the nest- locking his front paws as he scooted himself across the gravel ground. "S-Swanpaw?" He asked, waiting for her to turn. The cat turned, her eyes shining in the pale morning light. "You're awake, finally! Brackennose thought you died, actually." Swanpaw meowed, leaning to press her head against his chest. Creekpaw bristled, flinching away slowly- and Swanpaw awkwardly inched back. "But, I knew you'd live. Gorsepaw did too." "Where is Gorsepaw? And the others?" Creekpaw asked, looking down. Swanpaw shrugged, looking down and beginning to sketch out some doodles in the snow. "You know, I should probably get home." He added. "Thunderclan needs me." He mewed proudly- puffing his chest.